The present disclosure relates to an improved helmet mounting system for mounting a viewing device to headgear such as a tactical or military field helmet, and specifically, a mount with an integral binocular bridge attachment for same, which replaces the conventional dovetail shoe interface commonly found on existing helmet mounting systems. The integral bridge unit herein provides multiple options for monocular or binocular viewing devices and multiple flip options for moving an attached viewing device between a viewing position when the device is in use and a flipped or stowed position out of the user's line of sight when the viewing device is not in use. The integral bridge unit may be adapted to removably attach one or two viewing devices. The attached devices may be the same or different type of device and/or of the same viewing/imaging modality. The integral bridge herein may be adapted for use with any type of optical, opto-electronic, or electronic viewing device, including without limitation, night vision devices that enable viewing under nighttime or other low light conditions, such as a passive night vision goggle (NVG) device or enhanced night vision goggle (ENVG) device, thermal imaging device, short wave infra-red (SWIR) device, camera, head mounted display screen, and so forth. In a further aspect, the bridge system herein may include a plurality of side attachment members, each of which are adapted for a particular viewing device and which are removably and interchangeable attachable to the integral bridge member.